minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A Not-So-Normal Occurence
Well, I guess I'll just have to put it here. We were on Mineplex PE. We referred to: H950sm (me), Bookworm_12, and SunGray. Book was my school friend whereas Sun was our pen Minecraft friend. We went on the Turf Wars server. We played a few matches. Soon, we were on a match with the players from the last game. We were fighting to expand our turf and to also defend ourselves. The turf was expanding and reducing gradually on our side. Then somebody somehow joined the game server. We were suprised --- he spawned as a player and not as a spectator. He joined the enemy team. He stood right outside the enemy building with no movement. His skin was of small 1's and 0's everywhere. His nametag read: CodeMan. The game continued on as normal, but there was one difference. We couldn't kill CodeMan. No matter how our arrows struck him, he was still there. And they were one-hit-kill arrows. Some people from our team began to scream, 'Hacker! Hacker!' through the chat. My friend SunGray was too involved in the process. The player didn't react or reply, though. Then all of a sudden, we grabbed the winning edge and were critically reducing our enemy's turf. When it was reduced to CodeMan's feet, horror and wonder struck us. You won't believe it, but whatever: he grew up to a giant's size. We became tiny ants in his view. His own team was also bewildered. Hey! Stop you damn retarted hacks will u? Then all of sudden, he charged at Sun. He walked on our turf, and we were again wonderstruck. He created big holes in the turf with his big feet, and there was hardly any space to stand on. We had to build bases and protect ourselves with the wool we had in our inventory. Sun just built to get away and CodeMan was flying after him. The Mineplex Anticheat system didn't even work, weird enough. I enabled team chat and told my teammates to shoot at him and try to hit him. They kind of wanted to do it too, so they listened. We shot, shot, shot, and shot but he seemed to never take damage. A million of thoughts went in and out of my mind. Ensuing a particular thought, I hit PrintScreen and decided to report the matter on the Mineplex Forums. I clicked the browser icon in the taskbar. It took me a while to get to the reporting section of the site. When I got there, I filled the details but when I clicked 'Post', red bold text popped out from underneath the button, and that button said: No. You can't and you won't''.' '''>;-) I retried a couple of times, but it said the same thing and prevented me from posting it. I returned to the game eventually, and found my team was cheering for some reason. I asked Book what happened and told that I was AFK for a while and he said that Sun had somehow discovered that he could walk on his enemy turf and so he did that with the giant on his tail. All the enemy players collapsed and their turf was erased, making our team win. The giant had foolishly fallen into his own hole too. We soon were teleported back to the waiting lobby. All the players of the enemy team left the match. My team was celebrating at this moment. But I felt a bit doubtful. We had enough players to start a game but there was no countdown. I notified them immediately but they told me that it had to be a glitch. I decided to go with it. A few minutes passed by. Then suddenly, fog was present, the sky was covered with clouds and a huge figure came out of the fog. It appeared infront of us all. wth damn now wat who th is this. Anticheat? There is no escape, now. He started his destruction frenzy. We ran around avoiding him. The area was now half destroyed. He didn't even take any damage. Some were crushed to death by him. At the end, we four Book, Sun, Passer, and I, were left. CodeMan remained still for a while, and we didn't know why. Then out of nowhere, the land below us disappeared. We fell to the void. But instead of teleporting back up or dying, we were teleported to a place. Upon quick observation of my surroundings, I realized that it was a Nether fortress. Then CodeMan teleported to us. He was his normal size now. He was right in front of us. He stared at us, and we stared back at him in fright. So. . . shall I say. . . . . . goodbye? Then we saw a flash flood---yes, a flash flood of fast-flowing lava charging at us! We turned, and saw another flash flood of lava pouring towards us. I looked behind me and noticed that CodeMan had disappeared. I remembered something out of fear and executed /lobby. And thankfully, it worked. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead. I reached the lobby, got out of its spawn, and stood near the game NPC's. After a while, I noticed Book and Passer in the lobby. I rushed to them. Where's Sun? idk me 2. I checked my Friends list and saw that he was offline. he's offline then he should've left the game in the process. yea tht can be true And so, I believed it like that. Days after the strange incident, we never met him nor did he come online. He wasn't even online on Discord. He was last seen on Discord on the day of the incident, an hour before it all occured. At the present, a month has almost passed, and yet there is no clue of him. I speculated that he may be facing some personal issues. On the other side, the musing was that CodeMan had finished him off, which I disagreed on, shaking my head. We used to be the best pals on the game ever since we met. I still remember those joyful days... ah... they were so precious. Despite the personal issues I was and probably will face, this game always cooled me down. We also never saw CodeMan ever since then. I just kept focus on my life for now, and eventually all our personal issues were solved. Life was, once again, fair and tranquil. Could my denied thoughts, however, be true? ---- Written by H950sm. ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Minecraft PE Category:H950sm Category:Dramapasta Category:SpoopyPastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas